pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Togepi
Vs. Togepi is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 7/1/2018. Story Dawn, Lyra and Silver travel along Route 30, going along a back route through the brush. Dawn struggles to push through, when Silver offers his hand. Dawn blushes as she takes it, him helping her through. Silver then takes the lead, Lyra walking beside Dawn. Lyra: I’m telling you, he likes you! If you asked him to travel alongside you around the region, he’d do it! Dawn: (Blushing) I wouldn’t want to deter him from his own journey. Besides, think of the scandal! The two of us traveling, alone. Dawn and Lyra giggle at the thought, Silver looking back confused. He then smiles, as he looks up at the sky. Silver: How much further till we get to Mr. Pokémon’s? Lyra: Oh, it shouldn’t be too much further from here! It should be coming up in the distance here! They continue on, as a cabin becomes clear up the hill. They make it up the hill, arriving at the door. Lyra barges in, crashing into a stack of boxes. Lyra: Ow! (Rubs nose) Hello! Mr. Pokémon? Mr. Pokémon: Is that you, Lyra?! Mr. Pokémon, a tall gentleman with a large grey beard, peaks over the stack of boxes. Mr. Pokémon: You should’ve called when you were close! I would’ve cleared the doorway a bit for you. Mr. Pokémon comes around the corner, taking the top box off the stack to move it aside. Silver enters and grabs the next box, following him. Mr. Pokémon: And I see you brought friends with you for a change. Lyra: Yep! That’s Silver, and this is Dawn! Dawn: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Pokémon. I am Dawn Berlitz, and I have a proposition for you. Mr. Pokémon: Yes, yes. But first thing’s first! I shall get us all a cup a tea! Mr. Pokémon is working in the kitchen with a tea pot, as Dawn and Lyra have a seat on the couch. Silver is looking at a Red Scale in a display case. Silver: What Pokémon is this scale from? Mr. Pokémon: Ah, that is from a Red Gyarados! There was one at the Lake of Rage several years back, and I was lucky enough to find that scale in the aftermath. It is one of my most prized possessions! Dawn: Lyra tells me that you research several items related to Pokémon. Mr. Pokémon: Oh yes! I seek out rare and interesting artifacts associated with Pokémon. I have found two ended spoons owned by Alakazam, a nest of a Fearow made exclusively out of Farfetch’d leeks, Meowth charms that are left all over the place. There is no shortage to what I have found. Dawn: Do you do, any research with this? Mr. Pokémon: In the past, maybe. But to be honest, I haven’t bothered with that in several years. Dawn: I see. I represent a foundation that is providing funds to researchers to be able to present at conferences. Mr. Pokémon: I’m sorry to disappoint you. But I have no desire for such things. Now, tea is ready. Mr. Pokémon pours tea for everyone, as they all take a drink. Mr. Pokémon: Now, what is it that you have for me this time, Lyra? Lyra: Well, it’s a really weird slab. Lyra reaches into her bag, pulling out a brownish grey Stone Plate. It has engravings on it in Unown text. Mr. Pokémon gasps in marvel as he takes it from Lyra. Mr. Pokémon: Remarkable! It looks like it would be a piece from the Ruins of Alph. This text resembles the Unown runes Professor Hale is researching. Lyra: Do you know what it says? Mr. Pokémon: Roughly. I believe it says, “The Original One breathed alone before the universe came.” Dawn: The Original One refers to Arceus. Does this mean that stone is related to it? Mr. Pokémon: If it is, this is a fascinating find! I will definitely take the time to look into this more! Lyra: Oh, thank you Mr. Pokémon! Mr. Pokémon: And while I’m thinking about it, I have something I want you to take back to Professor Elm. Mr. Pokémon gets up, going to a back store room. The sound of clutter shifting and the clinging of objects being brushed up on occur, as he comes back out with a Pokémon Egg. It is white with red and blue triangles on it. Silver: A Pokémon egg? Mr. Pokémon: My friends from the daycare center sent it to me. They knew that Professor Elm was interested in a Pokémon that is identified to evolve by happiness. If you could take this back to him, I’d appreciate it. Lyra: I shall. Thank you for everything Mr. Pokémon! The group leaves the cabin, as they head down the hill back to the main path. Lyra is carrying the egg, giddy with happiness. Lyra: Such a cute little thing! I wonder what’s inside it! Silver: A Pokémon that evolves based off happiness. That sounds like a difficult task. Dawn: Surely not for you, who is such a gentleman and kind to his Pokémon. Silver: You flatter me too much. I’m not that good. Dawn: Nonsense! You are— Lyra: Ah! It’s hatching! The egg glows white, everyone watching it. It hatches into a Togepi, with its eyes closed. It stretches its arms as Lyra fauns over it. Lyra: A Togepi! It’s so ador— Togepi opens its eyes, revealing a devious and mischievous look. Lyra gasps in surprise, as Togepi releases multiple golden rings of psychic energy. The Extrasensory blasts Lyra, Dawn and Silver back, being suspended in the air. Togepi laughs mischievously, as it lets them drop. They hit the ground, groaning from the impact. Togepi goes to wander off. Lyra: (Groaning) What happened? Silver: That Togepi seems to have a pretty mischievous nature. Right off the bat it’s a piece of work. Dawn: How could a baby Pokémon like that be so bad right after hatching? Lyra: It doesn’t matter! I’m going to go get it! Togepi! Lyra runs after Togepi, who is facing down an Ekans. Ekans rattles its tail at it, Togepi yawning in boredom. Togepi uses Extrasensory, injuring Ekans and flinging it at Lyra. Lyra screams as she ducks down to dodge it. Togepi laughs at this, and wanders off into the brush. Lyra: Get back here! Marill! Track it down with your hearing! Lyra throws her Pokéball, choosing Marill. Marill: Marill! Marill uses its ears to find Togepi, and leads the way after it. Dawn and Silver run after Lyra, Dawn looking concerned. Dawn: Should we help Lyra out? Silver: If we try and attack Togepi, it might take it as a hostile approach and resist our approach. It’s best to let Lyra try and calm it one-on-one first. Lyra and Marill go through the brush, when dozens of Rattata are lifted into the air, startling Lyra. Lyra: (Fearful) Uh, Togepi? How about you let down the nice group of Rattata down? Togepi laughs mischievously as it fires them all at Lyra, her screaming in terror. Her and Marill run off to the side, the Rattata all crashing down in front of Dawn and Silver. They all get up, now growling angrily at the two. Dawn: Hold on! We did nothing here! Why are you after us?! The Rattata all charge towards them, as Silver opens a Pokéball, choosing Raticate. Raticate: RATICATE! Silver: Scary Face. Raticate’s pupils disappear as his face darkens, producing a Scary Face. The Rattata cower in fear, as they scatter. Dawn lets out a sigh of relief. Dawn: That was too close. Silver: That Togepi is going to just fling everything around for a laugh. We need a new approach. Dawn: If you have any ideas, I am all ears. Lyra and Marill approach Togepi, now to a small opening. Togepi turns to look at them, laughing. Lyra: Togepi, that’s enough! I know that you think you’re having fun, but you could get hurt if you keep doing this! Togepi snickers, as it traps Lyra and Marill in Extrasensory. The grass rustles, as Cherubi comes out of it, spewing seeds around Togepi’s feet. Togepi: (Confused) Toge? Leech Seed activates, large roots breaking out of the ground and wrapping around Togepi, lifting it off the ground and interrupting Extrasensory. Lyra and Marill are dropped, Lyra giving off a relieved sigh. Silver, Raticate and Dawn join up with her, as Cherubi rejoins Dawn. Lyra: Thanks guys. Dawn: It was Silver’s idea to use the grass to sneak up on it. Silver: We’ll need to put it in a Pokéball to stop it, though. Even from there it can— Togepi fires Extrasensory into the trees, pulling out and throwing a Pineco at the group. Silver: —still throw stuff. Lyra: Marill, deflect that Pineco with Water Gun! Marill fires a Water Gun, repelling the Pineco as it glows white. It goes into a tree, as it Self-Destructs. Several Beedrill fall from the tree defeated, as a swarm of them rise up from the forest around them. The group gasps from the development, Silver being tense. Silver: Fend them off! Raticate, use Hyper Fang! The Beedrill flock forward, as Raticate charges forward. His fang glows white, as he’s surrounded by energy fangs in the shape of his. He bites down, the Hyper Fang impacting with several Beedrill, repelling them. Lyra: Marill, use Water Gun! Dawn: And Cherubi, use Magical Leaf! Marill fires Water Gun, repelling several Beedrill. Cherubi fires green energy leaves, the Beedrill resisting these attacks. Beedrill charge towards the trapped Togepi, which uses Extrasensory as a shield to repel most of them. One Beedrill gets behind Togepi, it turning and terrified as the Beedrill goes to attack. Marill draws it away with Water Gun, as it retreats. The swarm of Beedrill fly off, as Cherubi releases Togepi from the Leech Seed. Lyra: Togepi! Oh, thank Arceus you’re okay! Lyra scoops Togepi up, hugging it. Togepi looks confused, but then enjoys the hug. Lyra then looks it in the eye, angry. Lyra: No more running off like that! You hear me? Don’t ever make me worry like that again! Togepi: Toge? Togepi rubs up against Lyra, her sighing in defeat. Lyra: How can I stay mad at this cute thing? It is sunset, as the group is back at the main path. Lyra: I guess this is where we part ways. Dawn: It has been a privilege traveling with you Lyra. I hope we meet again. Lyra: Oh sure! You let me know about how your contests are going! I may be able to take a trip to see one of them! Later and good luck! Lyra heads off back towards Cherrygrove Town, as Dawn and Silver stand awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze. Silver: Well, I guess I should go too. Dawn: Uh, about that. Silver looks at Dawn, who is pressing her fingers together nervously. Dawn: I was thinking, maybe we could travel together. I know when I traveled with Ian, it was pretty easy to do both gym leaders and contests, so there wouldn’t be any conflict. And, I would enjoy the company. (Rushed) But if you don’t want to, I totally understand! Don’t feel obliged to do anything! Oh, (Bright red) forget I said anything! Sorry I even men— Silver: Sure. I’ll travel with you. Dawn: Eh? (She looks to Silver) You will? Silver: I’ve never traveled with another trainer before. I am going for a fresh start, and this will definetely make it different. I would be honored to travel with you. Dawn’s face looks elated, as she bows to Silver. Dawn: Thank you so much. I promise not to be a burden. Silver: I don’t see how you could. Main Events * Lyra gives the Stone Plate to Mr. Pokémon. * Mr. Pokémon gives Lyra an egg, which hatches into Togepi. * Lyra leaves the group. * Silver agrees to accompany Dawn on their journey. Characters * Lyra * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Mr. Pokémon Pokémon * Marill (Lyra's) * Togepi (Lyra's, newly obtained) * Raticate (Silver's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Ekans * Rattata (several) * Pineco * Beedrill (several) Trivia * Lyra's Togepi is heavily inspired by Gold's Togebo from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Being mischeivious at birth. ** It was also inspired by the Togepi that appeared in the anime episode Where No Togepi Has Gone Before! ** It knowing Extrasensory is based off the egg players received in HGSS. * The Stone Plate appearing marks the sixth Plate of Arceus to appear in the franchise. * Silver agrees to travel with Dawn, stating that traveling with someone else would be a new experience. ** It could still be considered a scandal, a teenage boy and girl traveling alone. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga